You'll Be in My Heart
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Logan and Kendall are dating. but when Logan's parents aren't too thrilled about it and send his brother to get him, what's Kendall to do? Kinda based off of You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins. Kogan and some minior JamesxOC. happy birthday katt!


You'll Be In My Heart

* * *

"I'm so bored" Carlos plopped down on the couch next to James and Kendall, whacking James, who was dozing, in the head, to wake him up.

"Hey!" James protested, rubbing the back of his head "Watch the hair, dude!"

Kendall rolled his eyes "Carlos, don't screw with James, he's already in a bad mood because of the CUDA shortage in our bathroom or something. James, stop being so James."

"Cuz that makes perfect sense" James rolled his eyes.

"I'm still bored"

"Go play on Swirly" James suggested, putting his head back again.

"I've done that! Like, 100 times today alone!" Carlos informed him. "Let's go stalk the Jennifers!"

"Carlos, the Jennifers are a lost cause, they're never going to see how handsome I am" James informed him. "They're- like- blind or something" James mused, glaring at Carlos. "I mean, I could see why they wouldn't go for you, but me? I'm perfect!"

"James, I would advise that you shut up, right now" Kendall said, grabbing the back of Carlos's shirt as Carlos dove for James.

"Let me mess his _perfect _face up just a little bit" Carlos protested "I won't do anything permanent!"

"Carlos, shush." Kendall scolded. "Don't attack him- his face sells CDs and that keeps Gustavo from killing him."

"MY face sells CDs" Carlos argued.

"Yeah, like-"

"James, shut up!" Kendall cut him off. "Hey, has anyone seen Logan?" he asked, looking around, realizing his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen or heard. Usually, Logan made enough noise falling over things or knocking things over or doing homework, or stressing about homework, or getting after Carlos for something or panicking (or occasionally being attacked by Camille, who had failed to figure out that Logan was gay) that Kendall had no problem keeping track of him. It wasn't like he was possessive or anything. He just liked to know where Logan was. Logan had a bad habit of getting himself into trouble with bullies and girls. Okay, maybe he was a little possessive. "I haven't seen him for a couple hours"

James shrugged "Not since lunch"

"He's your boyfriend" Carlos said, shaking his head. "I have a hard enough time keeping track of myself, let alone Logan. You're dating him, you should know where he is if it's that important. Maybe he went for a corndog"

"And didn't take _you_ with him?" Kendall rolled his eyes. Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe he's doing homework?" James wondered.

"He finished all of his homework last night." Kendall informed him. "And Carlos's, so don't go there"

"You're a pessimist." James accused. "Maybe he went down to the pool with Katie or something" he said.

"Or maybe he's right there" Carlos said, pointing at the top of the swirly slide.

Kendall glanced up. Logan was kneeling at the top of the swirly slide, peering over at them. From across the room, Kendall could see the sad look in Logan' s eyes. "Logan, what's wrong?" he called up.

Logan shook his head and sunk down below the banister. Kendall rolled his eyes and rushed up to the stairs at the back of the swirly slide, climbing up them, just in time to see Logan disappearing into the slide. Kendall groaned and took off back down the stairs.

"Logan, get over here!" Kendall shouted, chasing the smaller teen through the apartment, only to get the bathroom door slammed in his face. "Cute, Logie, now come out of there" Kendall said, rubbing his nose.

"No!" Logan's voice was distraught and strained.

Kendall rolled his eyes "Hey, Carlitos, did your uncle the locksmith ever teach you to pick locks?" he asked, walking back over to Carlos and James, who were standing side by side with confused expressions.

"Uh-no" Carlos admitted. "Papi wouldn't let him; he said it was too much temptation"

James rolled his eyes "One minute" he said, running off. He returned several minutes later, holding a bobby pin in his hand. "Katie leaves these things lying everywhere. My sister has a habit of locking us out of the bathroom." He said, bending the pin straight. Grabbing Kendall by the shirt, he dragged Kendall to the bathroom and stuck the pin in the lock. Twisting it for a minute, he eventually hit the right piece and after a minute, Kendall heard the door click unlocked and James pushed the door open before Logan cold slam it shut again and lock it again. Kendall slipped past James and turned around.

"Bobby pin, now" he said, holding his hand out. James handed it to him and pulled the door shut. Kendall locked it behind him and sat down on the floor next to Logan, who was sitting next to the scale, looking pathetic and troubled.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, wrapping an arm loosely around Logan's shoulders.

"Nothing" Logan said softly, staring at the sink.

Kendall sighed. "Logan, you're crying and acting like Carlos when he's hiding something of James's" Kendall informed him. "Did you do something bad? Holy crap, you did something bad!" he grinned. "It's okay , we all screw up"

"I didn't do anything bad that concerns you, really, or maybe it does." Logan said, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, curious as to what on earth Logan could have possibly done. Logan wasn't one to screw up that bad. Usually, he kept them all out of trouble.

"I called my dad and mom" Logan said softly. "I-uh- I told them I was gay and dating you" Logan added.

Kendall wrapped his arms tighter around Logan. "Oh. What happened?" he asked, knowing that whatever happened couldn't be good. Logan's dad was hard headed and mean, Logan's mom had quite the vocabulary.

"They're sending Luke to come get me. They said that none of their kids would be a –you know, that word- and that Hollywood had corrupted me and that they'd take me to a shrink and if that didn't work, then by god, they'd beat it out of me" Logan said softly.

"Okay, well, that just pisses me off" Kendall said. "What did you tell them when they said that?"

"I said that I've always been gay and that it's not like I choose to be gay" Logan said softly, glancing up at Kendall. "I told them that I've always loved you, and nothing would change that. They said that you must have changed me then and that you weren't worthy of being my friend if you were going to make me be gay."

"But that's so stupid" Kendall complained. "You came out before I did, and you coming out made me realize! Not that you turned me gay or anything, but I didn't force you to do anything."

"I told them that. They laughed and said I'd been brainwashed into thinking that. They said they'd fix me. They said James probably had that effect on me, and that being in a boy band didn't help" Logan said. "Kendall, I don't want to leave. All my friends are here, and you're here. I don't want to go anywhere without you."

Kendall sighed. "You aren't going anywhere without me, babe. I won't let them touch you." Kendall said. "You're staying right here"

"They could charge you with kidnapping, Kendall. They could get you or Gustavo or your mom thrown in jail. They're still my parents, no matter how unfair they're being" Logan informed him.

"It's not kidnapping if you came willingly" Kendall pointed out.

"They can still sue you, Kendall."

"They're threatening to beat you, Logan. You're 16; you're old enough to know when you're not safe." Kendall told him. "They're being homophobic, and let's face, they're wronger than Carlos going vegetarian"

"Why would that be wrong?" Logan asked, confused.

"Because, he'd break within 20 minutes" Kendall said. "Don't listen to your parents. We need each other. Nothing can change that, can it?"

"Not as long as I have you." Logan said softly. "But Luke- you know Luke, he's so much bigger- bigger than James- and I'm his little brother, and he thinks because I was always sick growing up, he has to protect me from everything but"

"But he won't protect you from your parents beating you" Kendall finished. "He worships the ground your dad walks on and adores your mom. Their word is law to him"

"I'd much rather if Lucy or Lilly came" Logan confirmed. "Lilly will be on my side, she always is, and Lucy would tell my parents to knock if off and get legal guardianship of me or something"

"I'll protect you" Kendall said. "What we have- it can't be broken. I'll fight Luke if I have to, on this. He can't force you to go anywhere. You're in a band, Logan, and your home is here. We could sue him for kidnapping if he forced you to leave"

"He's my brother, Kendall. I have to listen to him"

"Not really. Katie doesn't listen to me. James doesn't listen to Shane. Carlos would laugh if Roberto tried to tell him what to do"

"Katie is Katie, she's not going to listen to anyone. Shane is James's younger brother, and he listens to James. Roberto's an idiot, of course Carlos wouldn't do what he said. Carlos has a little more self preservation that that"

"No offense, but isn't Luke kind of stupid?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the brains of the family, he's the brawn and Lilly and Lucy are the beauty"

"But Lilly and Lucy are plenty smart too" If Kendall remembered right, Logan's oldest sister, Lucy, who was 30, was a Harvard Graduate and a successful lawyer. Lilly, who was 18, was in college, studying to become a PR Agent. 24 year old Luke still lived at home, had done 2 years of community college and had been kicked off his high school football team for low grades and bullying. Logan had managed to keep a 4.0 GPA in school, volunteer at a medical clinic, and had been one of the better players on the hockey team. And yet, while Luke was busy failing at life, Logan's parents were relentless on Logan. Lilly had once mused on the way home from school that they were harder on Logan because Luke had been such a failure. Lucy, while babysitting Katie one time back when Kendall was 10, and Luke had just graduated, had mentioned that Luke was their parent's biggest disappointment in life. Kendall didn't know how he remembered that, but he thought it added up. He just didn't see why they had to push Logan. Logan was the most amazing, wonderful, brilliant person in the entire world and he didn't need the crap they put on him. Logan would have been fine with a 3.0 GPA and a little more free time.

"Yeah, they are. Luke's a big bag of epic fail." Logan admitted. "But he's still bigger than me, and he's 6 years older. He can kill me if he wants"

"Not if I'm around, Logie" Kendall said softly. "Come on, let's go do something fun and not hide in the bathroom for the rest of the day. Your parents are stupid, and they're not taking you. I promise, I won't let anyone come between us."

"Never?"

"Never ever" Kendall promised, standing up.

* * *

"Thanks, Lucy." Kendall said, hanging up the phone. "Okay, Lucy's going to talk to your parents, and I guess Lilly is flying out with Luke, trying to stop him." Kendall informed Logan, who was sitting across from him at the table. "and Kirk is going to fly out after work, try to help us" Kirk was Lucy's husband.

"So, what does that mean, though, if Luke drags me home. Lilly's tiny, she can't stop him, he's like, 6 foot 8 and she's 5'3. He'll pummel her" Logan protested. "I don't want Lilly getting hurt"

"It's okay, baby, Luke won't hurt her. "

"Okay, so what now?"

"I guess, we wait." Kendall said "Lucy said that they left this morning, meaning they'll be here any minute- speak of the oversized, under brained devil" Kendall said as he heard a knock on the door. He moved around to sit next to Logan, pulling Logan into his lap as James and Carlos clamored for the door. Carlos finally won by kneeing James in the crotch and threw the door open.

"Luke!" Carlos shouted. "How are you!" He bounced around.

"I'm good"

James leaned against the wall, gasping for breath "Hey Luke, you look- big. Lilly, you look-fantastic" James said, breathlessly. Kendall wasn't sure if the lady's man of the group was breathless because of Carlos's tactic or because of how "fantastic" Lilly looked. "But why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm here to collect my fa-"

"Luke!" Lilly scolded.

"I'm here to get my brother's gay ass and bring him back to Minnesota, so we can knock some sense into him." Luke informed them.

Lilly sighed "and I'm here to prevent that from happened. Now, where are my dear, darling brother and his boyfriend?" she asked. "James, shut your mouth before you swallow a fly" she commanded.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall as his sister walked into the apartment. She grinned upon seeing him and ran over to him.

Luke followed his sister into the apartment, despite James and Carlos attempting to keep him out. Luke stomped over to Logan, folding his arms. "Get your stuff, Logan, let's go" Luke demanded.

"I'm not going" Logan said, feeling Kendall's arms tightening around him. "You can't make me go"

"Yes, I can, Logan. He's got you brainwashed into thinking that this-this- this- whatever this is-is love. And it's not. You need a woman, Logan. Someone who can give you children and someone who can take care of them while you work. You're coming home, and we'll find you a proper girlfriend" Luke said.

"No, Luke. This is love. You're afraid of what you don't understand, I can see that, but you've never loved anyone, so what difference does it make. I love Kendall, and I always have, and I always will. There's no stopping me from loving him."

"Logan, get your ass over here, now. We're leaving. Ms. Knight can send your things later." Luke demanded.

"No, Luke." Logan shook his head. "I love Kendall and I don't care what you think. I'd rather never see Mom and Dad and you again than leave Kendall, because Kendall loves me and I love him. You and Mom and Dad never loved me. If you did, you'd understand that I love him and can't stand to be away from him." Logan put his head on Kendall's shoulders "You'd understand that he's my everything and it would kill me to be taken away from him"

"I understand how you think you feel, but no one can be that in love with someone of the same gender as them, Logan"

"That's wrong and so prejudiced" Kendall spoke up.

"Shut up, fa-"

"LUCAS MITCHELL, finish that word and I'll kick your ass!" Lilly said. "Logan, you can stay."

"No, he can't. Mom and Dad want him back"

"Mom and Dad can just go die" Lilly said, "They have no clue what crap they're talking about and the way they've treated Logan thus far is wrong and sick. Logan doesn't have to go anywhere he doesn't want to go, not when they're saying that he's all these things. Logan can be with whoever he wants to be with"

"He's 16, so he can't, he has to listen to adults"

"Shut up, asshole. He can stay here." Lilly said. "I will fight you on this one, and I'll win because I'm a girl and you can't hit me"

Kendall cleared his throat "I'll fight you on this one to, Luke"

"But I can't hit girls" Luke complained.

"But I'm not a girl" Kendall said. "and I will fight you for Logan. I'll do anything for him. I love him."

"You say that now, but what happens when you want kids? A baby?"

"I'm 16, I don't want kids right now. And we can adopt." Kendall reasoned. "We can do surrogacy. Logan can't get pregnant, but there are more options than just the one that most people think of straight up. And if I never had kids, as long as I had my Logan, I'd be happy. Logan makes me happy, and I make him happy. That's all that should matter"

"Logan, I'll find you a sexy older girlfriend, someone who's worthy of your love" Luke smirked at Kendall.

The next thing the brawny man knew, his tiny little sister had jumped onto his back and was beating him over the head, carrying on about how much of a pig he was and how could just go die. She grabbed onto his hair and began yanking, desperate to cause her jerk of a brother as much pain as possible. "Logan and Kendall deserve each other!" she shouted "Kendall's more worthy of Logan's love than any other person in the world! I think Kendall's everything I could have asked that the person my little brother fell for was! So just ignore the fact that he's a dude and get the hell over it."

"Lillian, get off of me!"

"Not until you stop being a prick!"

"Lillian!"

"Asshole!"

"Lillian!"

Lilly hit her brother over the head. "You've never respected any of us. We've always been your little punching bags, especially Logan! You're our big brother. You're supposed to love us and protect us from bullies, and when Logan gets called names for being gay, you're supposed to knock a couple of homophobe's heads together, not try to drag Logan home to where Mom and Dad will beat Logan senseless to "beat the gay" out of him. You can't do that, Logan can't help it and so what if he and Kendall are in love, at least someone finally loves Logan like he should be loved."

Logan sighed. "Someone get her off of him" he said. James stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist, lifting her off of Luke.

Kendall pushed Logan off of him onto his feet, before standing up and wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. "Luke, nothing you say or do will change the fact that Logan's not straight, that I'm not straight, or that we're bonded together. Logan and I-"

Carlos stepped in, a grin on his face. "Oh, I'll demonstrate" he announced, running to the frige and pulling out peanut butter, jelly, and a loaf of bread. He grabbed a knife out of the drawer and began spreading the peanut butter on a slice of bread. "This is Kendall!" he announced, setting the slice of bread down

"Where is he going with this?" Logan asked.

"No clue, but I think he's going fortune cookie on us." Kendall shrugged.

Carlos repeated the steps on another slice of bread, with jelly. "and this is Logan. Now, they're both perfectly wonderful on their own. You can love just jelly on bread or just peanut butter. But-" he paused, slamming the two pieces of bread together. "they're much better together." He said "and then, once you put them together, you can't take them apart. The jelly and the peanut butter get mixed together." He explained, pulling the two pieces of bread apart, revealing the mixture of the two substances. "So, once they're together, you can't take them apart." He explained. "Now, who wants to eat half of the Logan and Kendall sandwich?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Carlos, no one wants to eat that, not after you've done that to it' James pointed out "Throw it away and make a new one" he suggested. Carlos mimicked him, but then tossed the sandwich into the trash and set about making a new one.

Kendall turned to Luke "So yeah-that was Carlos- but it's true. No matter what you do to separate us, Logan will always have my heart and I'll always have Logan's heart. I think separating us would kill at least one of us. Do you want to burry your brother?"

"You love him?" Luke asked.

"Now and forever. I'll never let him go. I know you don't understand-"

"I can't explain it" Luke said.

"You shouldn't hate what you can't explain." Lilly said, folding her arms. James still has his arms around her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You'll take care of him?" Luke asked Kendall, brushing his sister's comment off.

"I'll keep him safe, I'll never let anyone hurt him. I know it's- different- but deep down inside, we're two people who are in love. I know you don't understand, but this, me and Logan-it's real. Don't take him away, please. I love him. I'll fight for him. I'll love him better than anyone else ever could"

"You'll treat him right?"

"He'll come before everyone else in my life. I promise, Logan will be the most treasured and loved person in the world. It doesn't matter that we're both guys, because Logan- he's all I want"

Luke looked at Logan "Logan, are you sure you want this?"

"I've never wanted anything more, Luke"

Luke sighed. "Then, I guess Mom and Dad are going to be disappointed. Who am I to come between this, really, anyways. Didn't want to deal with Logan crying anyways." He grunted.

Lilly sighed. "So, then- he can stay with Kendall? You won't fight him on this?"

"Not if he and Kendall need each other. I'm happy that he has someone." Luke said. "I've got to go find something to do with Logan's plane ticket. Lily, I noticed you brought luggage?"

"Well, I'm on a break, and I am thinking about going to UCLA or USC next year, so I thought I could stay for a couple days and tour colleges and spend some time with Logan" Lilly said.

Somehow, Logan got the idea that he and Lilly wouldn't be seeing much of each other while she was there. But that was just by the way she and James were looking at each other, as if they were perfectly happy together.

After his brother left, and James took Lilly down to the pool to introduce her to Guitar Dude and Camille, Carlos trotting along behind him, chattering about corndogs, Logan turned to Kendall. "You're amazing, you know that?" Logan asked, arms snaking around Kendall's neck.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan. "Your parents are going to be furious" he said, grinning as one of Logan's legs hooked around him. Logan sighed. "but something tells me Luke will fight for you now, not them."

"He'll never understand us, though" Logan whispered, putting his head on Kendall's chest. "But at least he's trying to accept it" he looked up at Kendall.

"I love you" Kendall responded, tilting his head down and kissing Logan softly. "You know what I love the most?"  
"What?" Logan sighed, putting his head back on Kendall's chest.

"When you do that, when you get your head so close to my heart. It makes me crazy, but I love it. You make me feel alive, Logie. I love you."

"I love putting my head there. I can hear your heart. It's soothing. I love that. I love it when you hold me."

"You're the strongest person I've ever met, Logan. Maybe not as physically strong as James, but your strength is different. It's something from inside of you. You're so small- yet you're so strong and smart and, I just love you."

"I love how strong you are, Kendall. But , can we stop being sappy?" Logan asked.

Kendall led them to the couch. "I love you, though. So frieken much sometimes"

"Just sometimes?"

"All the time. You'll be in my heart, forever, Logan. Don't forget it"

Snuggled up to Kendall on the couch, listening to his heart beat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, as he hummed a Phil Collins song, Logan didn't plan on forgetting it.

* * *

a/n: Okay, so I was like "I wanna write a birthday story for Kattarina. But I don't want to write about birthdays. And then You'll be in my Heart came onto Pandora. And I was like "oh! I'll write about that!" and then I did. But I got distracted. But HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATT!

Okay, now, uh- Home will be updated tonight, And then TIBTO and Romeo and Juliet tommorow and then Home again on Thursday. So yeah. Just, don't hold me to that, k? thanks.

But Carlos just made me smile…Peanut Butter and jelly…awwwww, he's so sweet


End file.
